Medical Machine
(container) (healing liquid) |similar='Healing Senzu Bean Sleep' }} Medical MachinesDragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, 2007 (メディカル マシーン)Daizenshuu 7, 1996''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 are large containers filled with some form of liquid that can completely heal a person from near death. Origin In ''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, after his defeat at the hands of Frieza, Bardock somehow time-traveled in the past and arrived injured on Planet Plant, where he was found by a Plantian doctor named Ipana. The doctor brought Bardock to the former's house, and heals him using a medicine that Bardock remarks it is similar to the fluid in Medical Machines. When the space tyrant Chilled arrives on Planet Plant, he remarks that Ipana's medicine has the power to heal wounds instantly and has his soldiers attack the doctor to have it. Overview Medical Machines are mainly used by the Planet Trade Organization led by Chilled's descendants King Cold and his two sons, Frieza and Cooler. When a person is badly injured, they are put into this tank and hooked up with a breathing apparatus and other various wires, allowing operators of the machine to monitor the recipient's vitals from outside of the tank. According to Goku, the vessel induces a blissful and soothing sensation of recovery on whomever it is healing. After healing up, the person can then leave the tank, fully rejuvenated. Because of the Zenkai healing abilities of the Saiyans, these tanks massively increase a Saiyans' power after use, making it a very useful object for the Saiyan Army. Although it regenerated Vegeta's blinded eye, it does not regenerate larger lost limbs such as a Saiyan's tail or more than half of Frieza's body. Bardock was placed in a Medical Machine after the Kanassan war in the TV special Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku. After being severely injured on Planet Kanassa, Bardock is taken back to Planet Vegeta and put into recovery. Later on he heals, and makes his way to Planet Meat. During the Namek Saga in Dragon Ball Z, Vegeta uses the tank upon his return to Planet Frieza 79 after being badly injured from his battle on Earth. After he is fully healed, he heads for planet Namek. On Namek, after Zarbon manages to defeat Vegeta, Zarbon orders Appule to heal him in a Medical Machine to question him about the location of the Dragon Balls. However, after a mockery from Appule, Vegeta bursts out of the tank destroying it, and proceeds to steals all of the gathered Dragon Balls from Frieza. Goku is returned to his body after Captain Ginyu's attempt to steal it, he is placed in an older tank as the newer one was destroyed by Vegeta. After rejuvenating, Goku makes his way toward the battlefield where he confronts Frieza. After Planet Namek exploded, Frieza drifted through space, critically injured from the explosion and the battle with Goku, until being rescued by his father, King Cold. Frieza then recovered inside a Medical Machine prior to receiving cybernetic parts to compensate for the loss of his limbs during his fight with Goku. Video game appearances In Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza, the Medical Machines inside Frieza's spaceship can be used in order to recover HP. In Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, Medical Machines can be found in some houses on Namek and can be used by Gohan and his party. In Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team, they are named Recuperation chambers. Rejuvenation chambers also appear in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku and Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu. Medical Machine is a z-item gained by Disc Fusion System in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Its effects are: *Recover some health while in battle. *Teammates on standby steadily recover health. *Recover some Ki while in battle. *Teammates on standby steadily recover their Ki. Trivia *Vegeta once stated that the liquid in the tank is synthetic Saiyan DNA.Dragon Ball Z episode 74, "Captain Ginyu... The Frog" *The Medical Machines in Dragon Ball Z look very similar to those of the science fiction film Star Wars: Episode V (1980). Gallery References See also *Ensenji *Healing *Regeneration *Sacred Water *Senzu Bean Category:Objects Category:Items in Budokai Tenkaichi